


His Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Hiroaki returns home after being attacked by Digimon and gets Matt. His true feelings for his eldest son revealed.
Relationships: Ishida Hiroaki/Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida
Kudos: 1





	His Love

Hiroaki Ishida opens the door with his key to his apartment entering his home, kicking the door closed with his foot. His clothes are a bit torn and dirty from those talking monsters that attacked him and his co-workers. He escaped heading home. He toes off his black dress shoes beside Matt’s brown shoes with gray soles and walks into the kitchen/living room area. He puts his blue coat on the back of one of the chairs and looks at the note on the dining table. He picks up the note reading his eldest son, Matt’s left him.   
It says   
“To dad: There’s boiled mackerel in the fridge, and the underwear’s in the laundry.”  
He puts the note back on the table and has a tired but warm smile on his face. He sighs softly as he wishes he could spend more time with Matt despite his long hours at the Fuji TV station. He plans to hug Matt tight and to tell him Thank you as he appreciates everything Matt does around their home; cooking, cleaning, laundry and sometimes grocery shopping. He checks the laundry room seeing the basket on top of the dryer and it’s filled with all of his white briefs, clean and smelling fresh. He smiles again thanking his dear son for cleaning his underwear. He leaves it there as he’ll put his underwear away later. He heads into the kitchen opening the fridge seeing a bowl of boiled mackerel and rice inside. He takes the bowl of boiled mackerel and rice heating it up in the microwave. With the bowl in his hand and beginning eating, Hiroaki goes to wake up Matt from bed. He enters his son’s bedroom.

He sees his Matt wearing a black t-shirt sleeping peacefully on his right side with the dinosaur reptile with the fur coat sleeping next to him. He heard Matt call the dinosaur reptile with the fur coat Gabumon and was a shocked that the small monster could talk. He puts his socked left foot on his son’s shoulder nudging him awake.  
“Wake up son. Get up and get dressed.”  
Matt turns around and sits upright on his elbow looking at him with a sleepy and alarmed expression.  
“Uh. What is it? Dad, what happened to you?.”  
He continues to eat for a second before leaning forward as his face is nears Matt’s. He’s holding the bowl of mackerel and rice in his left hand and chopsticks in his right hand. A few crumbs lands on Matt’s green blanket. He says a bit harsh and impatiently.  
“I’ll tell you later. Just get up and get dressed, okay!”  
He stands by the open doorway as Matt nudges Gabumon awake and gets out of bed. He blushes as Matt removes his t-shirt and is standing wearing only grey briefs with a white waistband. He and Matt both wear briefs. Hiroaki would love if Matt slept with him in his own bedroom wearing only their underwear snuggling his son close to him. The desire to kiss his son on the lips with mouth and tongue gets his cock twitching and growing hard in his pants. He wants to carry Matt in his strong arms with Matt’s arms around his neck and Matt’s legs around his waist as they kiss gently with passion. He would love to get down on his knees pulling down Matt’s briefs and licking and sucking on his son’s preteen cock. The thought of being bend over on his son’s lap on the couch or on his own bed and getting spanked by Matt for coming home late from work sends a exhilarating spark of arousal and pleasure down his spine. His sexual thoughts about his son, Matt go away for the moment as he watches Matt getting dressed. Hiroaki isn’t ashamed about his growing romantic feelings for his son, Matt and hopes one day they could be together in the distant future. 

He sees Matt wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck, brown gloves, navy blue jeans and light green socks. Gabumon is awake and standing next to his son. He finishes the food Matt made him.  
“Your cooking just gets better and better son.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
He gives his son a smile.  
“You know I appreciate everything you do around the house right. I love you sport.”  
“Uh yeah. Thanks dad and I love you too!”  
He heads into the kitchen putting the bowl and chopsticks in the sink as Matt puts on his shoes waiting by the door. He puts his shoes on then his blue coat. He and Matt along with Gabumon head in his car.   
“Where are we going dad?”  
“To the building across the street from the TV station.”  
He focuses on driving as Matt has Gabumon on his lap. He leaves Matt asking him to stay out of sight and to stay with Gabumon as he heads to the TV station. 

He helps his sons and their friends with the Digimon, Devimon causing chaos in Odaiba. He and the rest of the parents watch their kids defeat the evil Digimon in the Digital World and are later reunited with their children. He runs up and hugs Matt and T.K. happy to have his sons back. He promises to spent time with T.K. every week. He and Matt head home as he drives Matt tells him about saying goodbye to Gabumon. They toe off their shoes once inside their home. He goes to grab the hamper full of his clean white briefs. He goes to his own bedroom putting his underwear in his dresser drawer. Matt headed towards his bedroom. He removes his dirty and torn work clothes and puts on a fresh pair of white briefs then heads towards Matt’s room. Standing by the doorway; Hiroaki sees Matt wearing a black t-shirt and grey briefs with a white waistband.   
“Want some company son?”  
“Yeah dad but I’m not sure you’ll fit with me.”  
Matt blushes.  
“Let’s heads back to my room and we can cuddle sport.”  
“Okay dad.”  
He and Matt head to his bedroom laying on the bed next to each other. He puts his arm around Matt pulling him against his nearly naked body.   
“Dad don’t you tired of just wearing tighty whities every day,” Matt says jokingly.  
“I wore tighty whities since I was your age son and I love wearing them. You wear nothing but grey briefs.”  
“Haha you’re right.”  
“Matt can I kiss you sport?”  
“Y-yeah dad!”  
He leans down bringing his lips and tongue into his son’s mouth. He pulls Matt on top of him as they gently kiss each other. He has his left hand squeezing Matt’s brief clad ass. They pull apart looking at each other with a warm smile.   
“Son I love you so much. I want us to kiss and sleep together, I want you to spank me every time I come home late, I wanna have sex with you when you’re older and marry you some day sport.”  
“I’d like that too dad. I love you too.”  
He and Matt kiss again then cuddle each other with his head resting on Matt’s shoulder and his hands around Matt’s stomach. His bulge is poking Matt’s ass. His right hand rests on Matt’s briefs covered groin. He and his son fall asleep as they dream of their new future.


End file.
